Soundtrack
Soundtrack - ścieżki dźwiękowe, które są odtwarzane w czasie gry. Muzyka włącza się przy konkretnej akcji (np. przy ścinaniu drzew), automatycznie (np. gdy zapada zmierzch) lub tylko w konkretnej części gry (np. Menu główne). Melodie w grze są przyjemne dla ucha i charakterystyczne dla gry. 'Lista melodii w grze' Ragtime - melodię słyszymy będąc blisko Fonografu Maxwell'a, który jest w trybie przygody (epilog). Don't Starve Theme- muzyka, którą słyszymy tylko w menu głównym. Jest to muzyka najbardziej charakterystyczna dla gry. Work to be done- muzyka pojawiająca się tylko w lecie podczas pracy. Dusk - krótka melodia odtwarzana gdy zaczyna się noc. Dawn - krótka melodia odtwarzana gdy zaczyna się dzień. Hoedown - melodia, którą słyszymy, gdy jesteśmy bobrem. Danger- melodia odtwarzana, gdy zostaniemy zaatakowani podczas lata. Epic Fight Song (EFS)- melodia odtwarzana, gdy walczymy z przeciwnikiem naczelnym w lecie. Caves/Cave Work - melodia odtwarzana w jaskiniach, gdy pracujemy. Cave Danger - muzyka słyszana, gdy zostaniemy zaatakowani w jaskiniach. Working Trough Winter- muzyka odtwarzająca się podczas zimy, gdy pracujemy. Winter's Alright For Fighting- muzyka odtwarzana podczas zimy, gdy coś nas zaatakuje. Epic Fight Song Of Winter- muzyka odtwarzana podczas zimy, gdy walczymy z przeciwnikiem naczelnym. Working The Ruins- Muzyka odtwarzana podczas pracy w ruinach. Fight For Ruins- Muzyka odtwarzana w ruinach, gdy zostaniemy zaatakowani. Epic Ruins- Melodia pojawiająca się podczas walki z przeciwnikiem naczelnym w ruinach. Creepy Forest- melodia pojawiająca się w zwiastunie aktualizacji: "All's well that Maxwell"' i kilku innych zwiastunach. D.R Style - Muzyka pojawiająca się w zwiastunie aktualizacji: "Strange New Powers" i kilku innych zwiastunach. Panowanie Gigantów (DLC) W DLC Panowanie Gigantów zostają dodane nowe pory roku, co równe jest dodaniem nowego soundtracku. Letni soundtrack z normalnego Don't Starve'a jest teraz przeniesiony na jesienny. Zimowy pozostaje bez zmian. Spring Cleaning - muzyka pojawiająca się wtedy gdy pracujemy podczas wiosny. Spring into a fight - muzyka pojawiająca się, gdy walczymy podczas trwania wiosny. For the glory of Spring - melodia słyszana podczas walki z przeciwnikiem naczelnym w wiosnę. Summer Jobs - muzyka, którą można usłyszeć, gdy pracujemy w lecie. Summertime, and the fighting is easy - melodia pojawiająca się podczas walki w lecie. A Summer Showdown - melodia, którą słyszymy podczas walki z przeciwnikiem naczelnym w lecie. Rozbitkowie (DLC) W DLC Rozbitkowie nie ma już melodii z wersji gry bez dodatku. Są za to nowe, bardziej klimatyczne melodie. Pirate Theme - muzyka pojawiająca podczas podróżowania po oceanie. Fight Theme - melodia pojawiająca podczas walki z jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem, który nie jest przeciwnikiem naczelnym, kiedy jest pora spokojna. Epic Fight Song - muzyka, która pojawia się wtedy, gdy walczymy z przeciwnikiem naczelnym, typu palmowy drzewiec podczas pory spokojnej Work (pora spokojna) - melodia, która zaczyna grać, kiedy wykonujemy takie czynności jak kopanie czy ścinanie drzew. Main Theme (nieaktualne) oraz Main Theme (aktualne)- muzyka grająca w menu głównym, gdy posiadamy ten dodatek. Volcano Season Fight Theme - melodia pojawiająca się podczas walki z dowolnym przeciwnikiem w porze suchej. Hurricane Season Work Theme - melodia grająca podczas pracy w porze huraganowej. Surfing Theme - muzyka grająca podczas podróży po oceanie nocą. Hurricane Season Fight Theme - muzyka pojawiająca się podczas walki z jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem w porze huraganowej. Flood Season Fight Theme - melodia grająca podczas walki z przeciwnikami w porze monsunów. Flood season Epic Fight Song - muzyka pojawiająca się, kiedy walczymy z przeciwnikiem naczelnym podczas pory monsunów. full|center|351 px Ciekawostki *Pierwsze DLC, jakie zostało wydane do Don't Starve, to Soundtrack. Są w nim wszystkie podkłady dźwiękowe przedstawione powyżej, a samo DLC kosztuje 4,99€; *stojąc blisko Drzwi Maxwella, można usłyszeć melodię Ragtime; *istnieje teoria, że melodia Ragtime składa się z cytatów różnych postaci oraz podkładu muzycznego. Błędy *Czasem melodie mogą się odtworzyć, ale może to nie być ta, jaka być powinna np. zamiast muzyki walecznej zwykłej usłyszymy muzykę waleczną, która odtwarza się podczas walki z wrogiem naczelnym; *na niektórych komputerach po odłączeniu słuchawek lub głośników i ponownym ich podłączeniu nie słychać dźwięków z Don't Starve, więc trzeba włączyć grę od nowa. *może zdarzyć się tak, że system przestanie odtwarzać melodie, gdy jeszcze gra w tle muzyczka bitewna, a my zaczniemy wykonywać jakąś pracę, np. ścinać drzewa. Galeria Fonograf_Maxwella.png|Fonograf Maxwella - źródło melodii Ragtime Kategoria:Mechanika gry